So Much For Self Control
by Shannen95
Summary: RosexDimitri: when rose and dimitri are sent to 'special' training what will be waiting for them? will their feelings for each other FINALLY be revealed? PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

My heart raced as I peered around the corner of the building, into an empty hall.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" I said in a loud whisper. I motioned for them to follow me. Our small group of six ran hunched down the hall and threw ourselves against a cold stone wall panting. My pulse was in my ears and my heart in my throat. I looked to my right to see my friend Mason's unsure eyes.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" she whispered to me.

"Yes mum! Have a little faith in me! Jeez!" I whispered back in mock disappointment. He gave me a look that said 'whatever but if we get caught I will kick your ass!' I waved them forward and opened the door across the hall from us. I scanned the aisles of filing cabinets and sprinted silently towards the one that had the letters 'H-K' written on iridescent purple paper. I pointed to a few other cabinets behind me and everyone sprinted noiselessly to them. I looked up out the window and saw a flashlight flash across the hall. I waved my hand down in a motion for everyone to hide. The security guard peered in through the window and I could have sworn that he could hear my heart pounding. Mason gave me a knowing look and once the security guard was gone we got up quickly and began searching the surrounding cabinets for the information we needed. I pulled out the file with my name on it and removed the latest incident file. All of a sudden the room erupted in light.

"Ms Hathaway! Mr Ashford! What do you think you are doing?" Kirova shouted. Her voice bounced off the walls and made it sound even louder than it was. Thankfully she hadn't seen everyone else and it gave them the opportunity to run. I tucked the piece of paper down the back of my shorts and smiled at her.

"Nothing principal Kirova. Just show Mr Ashford where the student files were." I replied quickly. She glared at me and then at Mason.

"Both of you! Detention for the rest of the week. Meet me in the maths block after school tomorrow!" she said storming out. Seconds later, guardians came in and towed us out of the room. I winked at Mason and he just rolled his eyes.

We walked back across the campus towards the dorms.

"That was amazing!" I exclaimed, jumping up onto a nearby bench. "It was so exciting! My heart was about to break out of my chest!" I said demonstrating an explosion with my hands.

"You, rose, are one disturbed woman." He said shoving me gently which made me loose my balance and fall off the bench. Mason and I had been best friends for ages. Ever since he arrived at St Vladimir's in Kindergarten. He was being picked on because of his red hair, so I pushed the kid who was teasing him into the sandbox. From that moment on we were inseparable. He is my best 'guy' friend. We ran the rest of the way to the dorms and I ran smack bang into the chest of my trainer, Dimitri. His Russian godness towered over me and I felt my heart pick up pace.

"Hello guardian Belikov." Mason said politely.

"Mr Ashford." He said nodding at him. "Ms Hathaway." He said nodding at me. My heart skipped a beat when he said my name.

"Dimitri." I nodded.

"Well you guys better get going." He said not taking his eyes off me. We nodded and kept walking quickly. I glanced over my shoulder and saw him looking at me too. Because I wasn't looking where I was going I tripped over a bump in the pavement. I looked down quickly so he wouldn't see my rapidly reddening face. I said goodbye to mason and quickly made my way up the stairs to my room, to get a few hours sleep before I had to get up and go to training. It was so long past curfew that was the sun was in the centre of sky. I flopped down on the bed still fully clothed and kicked my shoes off. I closed my eyes and felt immense relief as they were finally closed. It seemed only minutes later that my obnoxious beeping alarm went off. I groaned and rolled out of the bed, throwing on a pair of gray cut off sweats and a skin tight exercise singlet. I picked up my gym bag and slung it over my shoulder. Jogging in the mornings had double uses. The cold wind smashing into my face woke me up and it also warmed me up to be ready for my coming torture session. I walked into the gym to see Dimitri lying on the mat in the far corner of the room, his arms folded under his head. His eyes were closed and his soft snore came from his ajar mouth. I walked up next to him and the urge to push the hair out of his face was overwhelming. My hand twitched over his face and I turned and walked away. And he says I have no self control. He has no clue. One of my many weaknesses would have to be my feelings for Dimitri. I walked over to the rings and decided to do a few pull ups. I continued until my biceps felt as if they were going to fall off the bone. I went over to the mats to practice my form and when I was about halfway through my normal routine I heard some movement behind me. Dimitri had moved slightly on the mat and looked really comfortable. I silently strode to his side and peered down at him. Usually observant Dimitri looked so vulnerable in his sleep. His shoulder length hair splayed half over his face and the rest fanned out behind him. I gently swept the hair off his face and left my hand on his cheek smiling slightly. He rolled over pinning my hand underneath him. Oh my god! If he woke up and I had my hand on his face, I think he would be more than a little freaked out. I jumped when he murmured in his sleep.

"Rrzz." His whispered. I couldn't make out what he was trying to say.

"Rose." He murmured and I instantly thought he was awake. I gently slid my hand out from under his cheek and placed it on my lap. He must have felt the movement because he grabbed me around the waist and slammed me to the ground.

"OW!" I protested as my back slammed into the matt. His eyes obviously raked over my sweaty attire and his breathing quickened slightly from the instant exertion. Our faces were inches apart and his thick curtain of dark hair hung over my face, shielding my sight from the rest of the gym. Dimitri had his hands on my shoulders and he was pressing down really hard.

"Ah dimitri this kinda hurts." I said cautiously. As he looked down at me, I saw something flash in his eyes. Was it anger? Was it desire? A knock at the door startled us and Dimitri bolted up into a standing position.

"Come in." he said and in walked Guardian Yuri, one of the many male guardians on campus.

"Ah was I interrupting anything? He asked, eyes shifting between Dimitri and me.

"No, Rose and I were just finishing a soar that I won. Again." He said giving me a look that said, 'just go along with it.'

"I'm _thirsty_." I said quickly as I scuttled over to where my gym bag was. Yuri and Dimitri continued to discuss something I didn't quite hear.

"-And here is your money for food, petrol and hotel accommodation and also here are your keys for the Jeep." Yuri told Dimitri handing him a manila envelope.

"Hang on!" I said holding my hands up. "What's going on?" I added, shooting looks at both Dimitri and Yuri.

"Oh Dimitri, you naughty boy!" he said slapping him on the arm jokingly, "you should have told her this morning." He added with a loud laugh. "See ya later Belikov!" he yelled over his shoulder. I turned to Dimitri, my arms crossed over my chest and my eyebrows risen in expectation.

"Well, we are going to be participating in a special training we are going to be taught by Jackson Delaney."

"Why does that name sound so familiar? Hmm." I said scratching my chin.

"Well you would remember that he is one of the greatest guardians in history, _if _you actually listened in Guardian Altos class you would know that."

"Ahahaha! You're so funny!" I said lightly shoved shoulder and shaking my head.

"We're leaving in an hour. So go and pack." He said dismissing me. I gave him a sarcastic solute and walked away.

"Oh and Rose." He called and I spun around quickly. "I'm sorry about before." I smiled and walked away. When I got back to my room I threw my clothes into a bag along with my trainers and multiple pairs of socks. I met Dimitri outside the Dhamphir dorms after discussing at length what might happen with Mason. I tried to call Lissa but she was 'busy' with Christian. I was _so _glad that I was as focused as I was otherwise I might be watching Christian and Lissa get all hot and heavy. EW! Dimitri stood with his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against a black Jeep Wrangler. One of his rare smiles spread across his face but when he realised he was smiling, he snapped his guardian mask back on.

"Come on Rose! We have to get going!" He told me a little more enthusiastic then I have seen him in quite a while.

"So I guess I'm driving!" I said running over to the drivers side and jumping into the seat.

"Look who's the funny one now!" he laughed as he slid into the drivers side. I crossed my arms to sulk and I saw him give me a look.

"Fine. Since you aren't driving, you can choose the radio station." Hope built in my eyes and I smiled.

"Really?"

"No." He said with one of his rare laughs. This was going to be a long drive.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys**

**i am soooooooooooo sorry that I haven't UD'ed in a while, just been oober busy, but i promise to add a couple of chapters today/tomorrow. i love you guys so much. thank you for you support! **

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters Richelle Mead does, even if they are completely OOC**

**Collaborated with S.J.R**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1 continued:

"_But you can choose the radio station." Dimitri said as he slid gracefully behind the wheel. Hope built in my eyes and I turned to him. _

"_Really?" _

"_No!" he said laughing._

"You're so mean!" I exclaimed sulking. He reached over and patted my thigh.

"Don't worry Rose, I still love you." I looked at him quickly. He looked shocked at what he had just said and put his hand on the steering wheel. He did not just say that. OH MY GOD! He so totally did! Hehehe! One of my internal giggles escaped my head and came out of my mouth. With that he slammed up his guardian mask and started the car. We continued to drive until we reached a tiny deserted town. Right in the middle of town was a motel. We pulled into the parking lot which was surprisingly full. Our feet crunched on the gravel driveway as we made our way to the reception. The bell rang to notify the desk clerk that there were new visitors. A chubby balding man in orange suspenders came out of a door to the far left.

"Good evening! How may I help you?" the cheery human asked.

"Good evening to you too." Dimitri replied, always the gentle man, one of the many things I loved and hated about him. At times his gentlemanly ways could be so _irritating_!

"My fiancé and I have been travelling for a long time and require a room for the night." The man looked at me and smiled.

"Of course, of course. Right this way." He led us out of the door and across the parking lot to a small green door. He unlocked the door quickly and handed Dimitri the key. I walked into the room, not bothering to wait for them to sort out the paper work. Ten minutes later Dimitri closed the door.

"Finally! Peace and quiet." He sighed and closed his eyes as he leant against the door.

"I ordered dinner, it should be here soon." He told me as he plonked himself down on the chair across the room from where I was flicking through the cable channels. I turned on the music channel and put the remote on the table.

"What was with the whole 'fiancé' thing back in there?"

"All part of the cover, Rose." He said fixing his molten chocolate eyes on me. There was suddenly a knock at the door and both Dimitri and I sprung into action. My hand was already on the silver stake in my jacket pocket and Dimitri went to see who it was. I followed closely behind and hid behind the corner making sure whoever was at the door couldn't see me. Dimitri opened the door to the room service person who was carrying a tray with-what smelled like-pizza on it. Dimitri payed the man and closed the door. My mouth was watering as I grabbed paper napkins from the counter. I plonked myself down on the bed and took a piece of pizza. I only realized then that I had missed breakfast. Dimitri gently opened a foil covered object and the strong smell of garlic hit me.

"Garlic bread, really? What kind of half-vampire are you?" I gasped with mock horror. Dimitri smiled a rare smile and threw a piece at me.

"Just eat it." he laughed.

"I'm melting! I'm melting!" I cried as I grabbed the bread.

"Wait, no that's witches,' I said scratching my chin. Dimitri laughed and pushed my shoulder gently. I grabbed his hand because I was about to fall off the bed. He was supposed to hold me up but instead I found him coming down. The next thing I knew he was next to me and we were both on the floor laughing extremely hard. I still had my piece of garlic bread in my hand and I threw it at his head. Our laughing quietened as we lay looking at each other. His perfectly shaped lips were still curved up in a smile and were begging me to kiss them. He was so close! I could do it and maybe he wouldn't notice. A couple of strands of his chocolate coloured hair clung to his cheeks and his forehead. My fingers twitched against his forearm as I wished that I could run his gorgeous hair through my fingers. The urge to touch his perfect lips to mine was overpowering. I could see that the feeling was mutual. The desire was strong in his eyes as he realised that my hands were still clutching at his arms. He slowly moved closer to me until our lips were slightly touching. He didn't move and we looked into each other's eyes. His eyes were wide with surprise.

"We shouldn't," he said, his voice husky, his lips moving against mine.

"Shouldn't what?" I asked both of us breathing heavily. My heart was racing so fast that I swore he could here it.

"Do this," he replied quickly, seizing me and pulling me to his chest, whilst crushing his lips to mine. My hands flew up into his hair and my wish came true. I combed his silky hair through my fingers and secured his face to mine. One of his hands clutched the back of my shirt and the other tangled itself in my hair. He gently ran his fingers ran up and down my ribs, causing me to shudder. His fingers continued to venture up and down my side and they hooked themselves underneath the hem of my shirt. I couldn't _believe _this was _finally _happening; I felt like I was flying. I swear I was imagining it when my ringtone erupted from my pocket. Dimitri and I froze; he sighed heavily and rolled off me. I missed his weight on top of mine; it felt like half of me was removed. I looked at the screen to see Adrian's number.

"I'll be back in a minute." I told Dimitri and walked out the front door.

"Hello." I answered impatiently.

"Little Dhamphir! Where were you today?" he asked in his irritatingly happy tone.

"_That _is none of your business Adrian!" I stated moodily. I didn't want to be out here talking to him when I could be inside, wrapped in the arms of my gorgeous mentor.

"Look Adrian, I'm really busy. I need to go now. Goodbye. Oh and if you show up in my dreams tonight, I _will _kill you." I hung up the phone, not waiting for his reply and walked back into our room. Dimitri was sitting on the only bed in the room with his arms crossed.

"So, Adrian's what? Your boyfriend now?" Dimitri asked not raising his eyes from the floor.

"What?" I yelled, "are you _kidding _me?"

"Well he calls whenever you're out, you spend ages talking to him, and you actually _answered _the call. All those things point _obviously _to the fact that he is your boyfriend." Dimitri lifted his eyes to meet mine. They were full of hurt and jealousy.

"He. Is. NOT. MY. BOYFRIEND!" I said slowly and increasing the volume as I went. For emphasis I threw my phone and the back came flying off. He flinched as it rebounded off the chest of drawers and hit me in the leg.

"Whatever Dimitri! Your being fucking petty and stupid!" I yelled at stormed into the bathroom. I slammed the door and slumped down to the floor with my head in my hands. I _can't _believe him! After what just happened! He asks me if _Adrian _is my _boyfriend_! Of all people! _Adrian_! One lone tear escaped and rolled down my cheek. There was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Roza…" his was voice thick with a Russian accent.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled and buried my head in my hands. I heard the front door slam and I sprung to my feet.

"Dimitri?" I called as I opened the bathroom door. The room was empty except for our luggage. What had I done? I am such an _idiot_. I ground my fists into my forehead and sobbed. I stumbled blindly over to the bed and threw off my shorts and shoes. I slid into the starchy sheets feeling my tired muscles sigh in relief. I didn't care what my pyjamas consisted of and tonight they consisted of a t-shirt and undies. I sighed in delight as my head gently pressed into the pillow. As soon as I closed my eyes I felt myself being pulled into a spirit dream. He was a dead man. I recognised the beach Adrian often liked to revisit in these dreams. I looked down to see myself wearing a black sarong and a matching bikini top. I hoped to god that there was something underneath the sarong. I felt familiar hands on my shoulders.

"Rose, what is with your aura? It's bright yellow with bits of red and blue. What's going on?" Dimitri was right; he did act like my boyfriend. This was all _his _fault! I hit his hands away and stormed down the beach, making sure I kicked up a lot of sand.

"Rose! Wait! What did I say?" Adrian called after me.

"Everything!" I yelled spinning on my heel "everything was great and then _you _called! It's all your fault!" I yelled jabbing my finger at his chest. If this wasn't a dream, he would have a bruise and I would have a very sore finger. The dream started to fade.

"Well, looks like you're being woken up, little dhamphir.'

"Yeah, whatever, Adrian." I said waiting to open my eyes. I opened my eyes to see the front door closing. Dimitri tip toed into the room and looked at me in the bed. He bent over and kissed my forehead, completely unaware that I was awake. He took a pillow from the bottom of the bed and grabbed a blanket from the cupboard. He curled up on the floor next to my bed and in minutes his soft snore echoed through the room. When I finally went to sleep after that I didn't dream. No spirit dreams but no other dreams either. I woke up to the sound of Dimitri repacking our stuff. We ate breakfast in silence, we packed in silence and we drove in silence. The whole time I was on the brink of an apology. We finally arrived at a tiny lodge and a young man sprinted down the steps to meet Dimitri and I. I walked around the car and stood at the bonnet. Dimitri and this mysteriously good looking guy were in a full depth conversation. It appears that this guy is Jackson Delacey. It was also apparent that Dimitri and Jackson were friends.

"Dimitri? Has a friend? NO! That's IMPOSSIBLE!" I exclaimed in mock surprise. Dimitri just rolled his eyes.

"You let your students speak to you like that? What happened to the tight ass I knew and loved?" Dimitri raised his eyebrows and Jackson looked at me for the first time. His shaggy blonde hair fell into his baby blue eyes.

"Is it just me or do Dhamphirs' keep getting prettier?"

"Nope it's not just you. I'm _awesome_!" I said flicking my hair over my shoulder. I saw Dimitri's shoulders stiffen and his laughing expression was gone. I knew I was going to get a stern talking to later on. Oops.

"Hi, I'm Jackson Delacey, famous Strigoi killer." He said, offering me his hand.

"Hi," I said mocking his tone, "Rose Hathaway, I stole a princess." I took his hand and shook it. He laughed at me, eyes brightening as he grinned.

"I heard about that."

"That's good, 'cause I've never heard of you." Dimitri shook his head but Jackson just laughed. I was beginning to like this guy. I sensed this was the start of a _beautiful _friendship.

"You know what Jackson? You're almost as awesome as me… _almost_."

"Okay children, time to go inside." Dimitri said moodily.

"Aw… We're sorry Dimitri! We didn't _mean _to leave you out. You're awesome too!"

He snorted, "Like _you _would know."

Jackson gasped and clutched at his chest, "I have never been so _deeply _hurt! I'm going to go and cry now!" He pretended to sob, I just laughed.

"As mean and party pooperish as he is, Dimitri _is_ right." I heard Dimitri mutter 'as always'. "Oh and by the way, Party pooperish _is _a word."

"Two words," I corrected. He waved his hand dismissively.

"May I escort you inside m'lady?" he bowed elaborately and offered his arm.

"You may." I said, snobbishly, raising my nose into the air slightly and taking his offered arm. Dimitri glared and walked away.

"Oh dear m'lady! It appears we have angered Master Belikov!" Jackson stage whispered in a really bad British accent. I laughed loudly as he led me into a small lodge.

"I shall make it up to him later." He said in an equally bad British accent.

He led us into a large living area that was packed with Dhamphirs my age and older. The younger Dhamphirs were all talking amongst themselves and turned our way when we walked in. A hoard of young male Dhamphirs instantly swarmed us and started asking me questions, like where was I from, how old was I, etcetera, etcetera.

"Okay, okay! Guys calm down! Rose, why don't you sit at the Guardians table with us so I can explain why you're here." I nodded and let him lead me to where I was supposed to go. I sat down between Dimitri and Jackson and glanced around the room. There was only one other female Dhamphir here. She was a snooty looking bimbo cheerleader type, and I already didn't like her. Apparently our feelings were mutual, her glare said it all. Her glare was replaced with a fake smile as she saw Jackson looking her way. She smiled, showing off her perfect straight white teeth and waved.

"That's Courtney. She thinks she's top shit because she thought she was the only girl here, but then you turned up and busted her self-obsessed bubble." Jackson whispered into my ear, smirking. I laughed at him and flicked my hair flirtatiously, just to watch her glare return. Jackson seemed pleased that he made me laugh and prodded me in the ribs with his index finger. I doubled up laughing and heard Dimitri groan to my left. I tried to hold in my laughter but my face dropped when the door swung open. All my past laughter was forgotten. I groaned, burying my head under my crossed arms.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked, confusion plastered on his face, "it's just Guardian Hatha- Oh." I peered around my elbow to see the realisation dawn on his face.

"Yes, Captain Obvious, unfortunately your suspicions are correct. That is _indeed _my _mother_." I groaned again and flopped my head down on the table.

"Rose!" Dimitri snapped, "You're being ridiculously childish! Behave yourself." I looked up at him in shock.

"Whatever." I said grumpily.

"The coast is clear! The eagle has left the nest." Jackson said in a macho stage whisper. Dimitri reached behind me and slapped him on the back of the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for!" Jackson asked angrily. Dimitri rose one eyebrow. I have always wanted be able to do that.

"You know _exactly_ what you did." Dimitri said, slightly pissed off. "I need to talk to you after dinner… in private."

"I'm sick of being left out of the loop! Why are we even here?" I asked looking at Dimitri, it appears he was the only one who was going to give me answers but I guess he still isn't talking to me. Jackson answered instead.

"You haven't told her yet? I thought you knew."

"_Obviously not_." I said, my annoyance growing.

"Well, it's like this. Some of the people, higher up on the ladder, have chosen, for reasons unknown, some postgraduate Dhamphirs and their mentors to participate in an extra 'training opportunity.'" Jackson said, making quotation marks with his fingers. He still didn't explain anything about what we were doing in the 'training opportunity.'

"And this opportunity is…"

"I can't tell you." He said quickly.

"You can't or won't?"

"I can't, sorry." He said, not sounding very sincere.

"Typical." I said giving an exasperated sigh.

"I really would if I could, but-"

"But you can't." I finished, dropping my head onto my clenched fist.

"Exactly." He said, grinning, blue eyes sparkling. "I'm glad we understand each other. I really am sorry." He said, unleashing the full strength of his eyes on me. _So _unfair! Only I was allowed to do the! His fingers curled gently around the wrist of the hand I was leaning on. He looked deeply into my eyes, I suddenly realized how attractive he was. His tight t-shirt accentuated the well defined muscles of his arms, chest and shoulders. My eyes scanned his figure and halted abruptly on his abs. My mouth began to water, embarrassingly. Oh my _god_! This man was _fine_! I bit my lip as his trademark smirk crossed his face. Next to me, Dimitri stood up abruptly.

"Jackson. I need to talk to you in the hallway." Dimitri spun on his heal and stormed from the room. Jackson smiled at me and squeezed my wrist gently.

"I'll be back soon." I smiled, unable to voice my farewell. He stood up calmly and left the room. Something was definitely going on and I was going to find out what it was. I stood up to follow the two men and I caught Courtney glaring at me. I smiled at her and waved. Her mouth turned into an ugly scowl and she clutched the edge of the table. Haha! I was definitely going to enjoy annoying her.


	3. Author Note to her lovely Readers

**Hello all my lovely, gorgeous, faithful readers! **

**Shannen here, to let you guys know that i will do my best to update ASAP but i can't promise anything. i have the next few chapter but some no good, waste of molecules stole my USB a few weeks ago, therefore making me have to rewrite ALL of my assignments for school. as i am a senior this year it is vitally important that i pass. if you guys have any ideas about what you want to see happen in this story or would just like to read something else, you can read my other stories :D! i love you guys and really appreciate your support! i couldnt create this story with out you! **

**anyways this is me signing off... LOVE YOU! **

**Shannen xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers, sorry for the long delay! thank you so much for sticking with me and i will promise that i will try to update more, i have just only gone back to school after having 2 weeks off to 'catch up my school work'. i have been neglecting all of my stories recently and i will promise to update more because i have the assistance of my lovely friend (who want only her enicials displayed) S.J.R... we are starting to write yet another story and my bin is full of scrap paper trying to write more for you guys:D thank you once again for sticking with me through this! my heart goes out to the peole in Japan, New Zealand, flood devastated North Queensland and anyother disaster zones. if you guy have any chance it would be amazing if you could donate anything to these people as they need all the help they can get! **

**love you guys! **

**Shannen xox **

**Colaborated with S.J.R (even though i wrote this chapter all by myself MWAHAHAHAA!) **

**Disclaimer: The wonderful, amazing, spectacular Richelle mead owns all the characters and i just own the quirkyness of my plot...**

**Dimitri POV **

His long, charming fingers wound around Rose's wrist and I clenched my hand into a fist under the table. Ever since we first got here, Jackson has been flirting shamelessly with Rose and Rose has been flirting back. Did last night mean _nothing_ to her? Sure, I falsely mistook Adrian for her boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I don't care strongly for her. He touched her, he touched _my _Rose. This was getting to be too much so when he made completely unfunny jibes at Guardian Hathaway when she left the room, I slapped him over the back of the head. Jackson and I used to be best friends, almost like brothers, but he was flirting with _my _Rose and being rude behind her mother's back, that was not on. My anger sky rocketed when they were staring at each other and Jackson had his hand around her wrist.

"Jackson. I need to talk to you in the hallway." I stormed out of the room, not sparing a second look at Rose otherwise I would lose all my anger at Jackson and lose my nerve. I angrily paced along the hallway until Jackson appeared, closing the door behind him.

"What's up, Dimitri?" he asked, casually strolling over to me, hands shoved deep in his jean pockets.

"Don't 'what's up' me! You know exactly what you were doing back there!" I whispered harshly and pointed at the dining room.

"So what? She is your _student_, not your girlfriend or your possession." He replied, leaning towards me.

"No, she isn't, but I am her mentor! I am here to protect her! Especially from creeps like you!"

"Oh my fucking god! She isn't a child, Dimitri! You are her mentor! Not her boyfriend! She can flirt with and potentially date whoever she wants! It has nothing to do with _you_!" he yelled in a hushed whisper.

"It has _everything_ to do with me! Keep your hands _off_ of Rose!" I yelled this time. My hands were in fists at my side. I wanted _so _badly to punch this guy, who was once my best friend. I wanted to mess up his pretty face. The door flew open and slammed against the wall. Rose stood in the doorway, face bright red with anger and she stormed out of the lodge.

"This is your fault!" I yelled at Jackson and followed Rose outside.

**Rose POV**

I can't believe them! They were arguing over me! I normally would have been flattered if I wasn't so angry. But they were being so _fucking _childish! This was the man who continually gave me those stupid life lessons like, 'keep calm Rose, anger will get you no where.' This is coming from the guy who was standing toe to toe with his best friend, about to smash his face in. I don't doubt that Jackson would have put up a good fight but my godly god would have kicked his arse. I followed them and looked through the gap in the door, only to see them in each others faces, hissing about me. I had to intervene otherwise someone would have ended up with a broken nose. I heard Dimitri yell-which happened to be the exact same words I had yelled at Adrian only a day ago- 'this is all your fault'. His heavy footfalls sounded as he ran after me. My heart quickened and I ran faster. I knew I had no hope because his legs were longer. A firm hand grasped my upper arm.

"What?" I yelled, spinning around to yell at Dimitri. He looked taken aback by my furious expression. His eyes were soft and loving and part of me knew I was overreacting but I couldn't help it, I was just _so _furious. I wonder what my aura looked like now.

"Rose, I-"

"No, Dimitri! I don't want to hear it!" I yelled yanking my arm from his grip. I could see the shock and hurt all over his face. I wanted to reach out and let him know that everything was okay, but he was being childish so I would return the favour. Another angry retort was about to escape my mouth when Dimitri's lips crashed into mine. He angrily fisted my hair in his and held my face to his. My back slammed against a tall oak and my legs wound around his waist, using the tree as leverage. My hands clutched desperately at the back of his shirt and he pulled away from me.

"What the _fuck _is your problem?" I screamed, pushing him away roughly, my anger overtaking the earlier passion.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone!" I pushed away form the tree and ran towards my cabin. My legs pumped harder underneath me as I bound up the stairs and threw open the door. The door slammed closed behind me and the light in the corner had me on immediate alert.

"Hathaway." Courtney sneered at my obvious discomfort.

"Bitch," I replied and threw myself into the spare bed opposite hers. I wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. I decided to check on Lissa in attempt to dull my anger. I doubted it would work, to my surprise she was with Adrian. Christian, Eddie and Mason were there too but they weren't paying any attention, probably due to the fact that they were playing Halo on Adrian's Xbox. Mason wads sitting on the couch, giving loud advice which sounded more like demands.

"Go right! No my right! Why did you go right? I said _left_!" Lissa rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Adrian and of course they were discussing their favourite subject… Me.

'So, any news from Rose?" she asked.

"Yep."

"And?" she said questioningly.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"She yelled at me."

"Why?

"How should I know? She's almost as crazy as me! All she said was 'it's all your fault'." He said trying to mimic my voice. He failed miserably.

"I'm really worried about her.' Lissa said, although I couldn't see her face I could tell she was frowning. I scowled.

"Same." Adrian sighed. Christian, hearing them, paused the game, ignoring the roars of protest from both Mason and Eddie. He looked over the back of the couch and touched Lissa's hand.

"Guys, this is _Rose _you're talking about. She'll be fine." Adrian only rolled his eyes. I was getting sick of this conversation. Apparently, so was Adrian. He stood and said he was going to bed now.

"Already? You're such a big sook." Christian said raising his eyebrows at Adrian. "Don't you have a reputation to uphold?" Lissa walked over and lightly whacked Christian on the arm, while Adrian smirked.

"I never said I was going to _sleep_." Adrian said, still smirking. "You children have fun with your little game though." Christian glared at Adrian while he laughed and walked out. I pulled out of Lissa's head, feeling only slightly less angry, but pissed off because they were discussing me. The lights were off and Courtney was snoring, _loudly _might I add. Great! I was tired and eventually drifted off to sleep. I fell straight into a spirit dream. Adrian had put me into a pair of rolled up jeans and a black tank top. The water washed gently up my calves and splashed the bottom of my pants.

"Are you okay little Dhamphir?" Adrian asked putting a soft hand on my bare shoulder. I turned around and burst into tears.

"No. Adrian, I think I'm going insane." I said looking up into his green eyes. He looked pained by my distressed expression. His arms gently pulled me to his chest and I sobbed.

"You aren't going insane, Rose. There is just a lot going on and Lissa's darkness is getting to you. I will tell her to stop using her magic or at least lower her usage because if she knew how much it was hurting you, she would stop instantly." He mumbled rubbing soothing circles on my back. He stepped away slightly so he could see my face and wiped my tears away with his thumb. I tried to smile at him but failed. He laughed and hugged me again. This time I returned his hug and laughed with him.

"Thank you Adrian." I said and kicked some water at him. I laughed and ran away up the beach.

"See you soon little Dhamphir." Adrian said and waved. Before I could say good bye he was gone. The spirit dream faded into black and I woke up a little later. The front door slammed against the wall and a torch shone in my eyes.

"Come on! Get up ladies!" a male voice said as he tore of the covers. The freezing air blew in from the door and I rolled out of bed, onto the floor.

"Ow" I groaned and rubbed my knees. I got up off the floor and the man with the torch left, turning the light on as he went. Stumbling over to my bag, I tore out a pair of black shorts and a red exercise bra. I threw on a jumper over the top and pulled on my sneakers. I left my hair out and it hung beneath my shoulders. I jogged down to the lodge, passing other weary eyed Dhamphirs on my way. Many called out to me and said good morning, I waved in response and kept jogging. When I got to the lodge it was full with mentors and instructors.

"Come on in and have a seat, Rose." Jackson said cheerily, not show any sign that last nights' incident had affected him. Dimitri stood in the far corner, looking at the ground and as soon as my name was mentioned he looked up. I smiled weakly at everyone except him and sat in an arm chair on the other side of the room. He looked like he was going to move towards me but other male Dhamphirs my age got to me first. The room filled quickly and the talk and laughter got louder. It appeared to me, from when I was talking to the other Dhamphirs that no one else knew what was going on either. A few guardians walked around the room and handed out plastic stakes with red lights on the end. I tested the weight before I threaded it through the belt loop in my shorts. A female Guardian rose her voice over the loud chatter and told us that there were many surprises in store for us today. A small door on the left opened and about 20 Moroi, all around the same age as us, walked through the door. A couple of older Moroi followed the younger ones and that's when I saw him. Adrian. We must have spotted each other at the same time because his confusion mirrored mine. He strode across the room, grinning widely.

"What're you doin' here Lil' Dhamphir?" he asked pulling me into a tight hug. I looked over his shoulder and saw Dimitri scowling at Adrian's back. Great, another reason for him to be jealous. I wasn't going to let his childishness interfere with my happy moment. I needed a happy face and anyone would do, _even _if it was Adrian. The female instructor marched across the room at the sight of our embrace.

"You aren't supposed to be talking to the Moroi, Ms Hathaway." She said eyeing Adrian's arm around my waist. I had no clue _how _she knew my name; it was kind of creepy actually. Adrian leant over, still keeping his arm around my waist, and whispered something into her ear. Her hard, guardian mask softened and turned motherly.

"Alright, Lord Ivashkov, you have two minutes." She gave me a sorrowful smile. As she left, I smiled at Adrian.

"What did you say to her?"

"Does it matter? Now I have time to talk to you." He chuckled.

"Thanks for last night Ivashkov." I smiled squeezing his arm gently. Unfortunately, we had an unwanted listener; or _two_.

"Last night?" Jackson stated, puzzled.

"What about last night?" Dimitri asked, as he walked into our once private conversation.

"How could you have seen or even _talked_ to her last night? Cell phones don't even work out here and you weren't even here yet." Jackson scratched his head, trying to piece together the puzzle that is Adrian.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go and sit down." I stood on my tip-toes, kissed Adrian on the cheek and squeezed his upper arm gently. The look of extreme jealousy on both Dimitri's and Jackson's faces was hilarious and Adrian just looked confused. Adrian followed me quickly and plonked himself down on the couch next to me, slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"What's going on?" he whispered into my ear. I looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"Adrian, are you _sober_?" astonishment clear in my voice.

"Yes little Dhamphir, is that so hard to believe?"

"Ah… Yeah it is actually."

"I'm insulted.' He said, but he was grinning so I knew he wasn't serious. I leant my head on his shoulder and laughed. I could see Courtney looking at Adrian from the other side of the room. She fluffed her hair out, straightened her clothes and strode across the room, making sure everything bounced as she walked.

"Hey Hathaway," she said, fakely, "Who's this?" she flashed her perfect teeth and pushed her chest out. Slut. I smiled sweetly and clasped Adrian's hand.

"This is Adrian Ivashkov. My fiancé." I squeezed his hand. Courtney's jaw hit the ground and we burst out laughing. She huffed angrily and stormed off.

"Maybe I was wrong about the crazy thing, Rose." I stopped laughing instantly and looked at him, shocked.

"You're definitely getting meaner." Adrian stated appreciatively. I smacked him on the arm and started laughing. I had no idea what me being mean had to do with insanity but I just let it go. I surveyed the room and saw the looks of jealousy hadn't disappeared from either Dimitri or Jackson's faces. Instead it had increased. My mother stood to the left of our small congregation and her eyes zoned in on mine and Adrian's intertwined hands. I went to pull away from him but he held on defiantly. I rolled my eyes and turned to talk to another Dhamphir sitting nearby. Mum turned to talk to another Guardian, still keeping her hawk-like sight glued on me. She then walked over to stand behind a small podium up the front.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, can I please have your attention this way please." She waved her small arms to get everyone's attention. Adrian thought he was funny and traced his forefinger up and down the back of my neck making me shiver. Dimitri, Jackson and my mother all scowled and continued what they were doing.

"I bet you are all wondering what is going on." She continued. A murmur of agreement ran through the crowd.

"Well basically, you've all been 'volunteered' by someone, may that be a parent, a guardian from your school or a teacher, to participate in an extra training exercise. What's going to happen is you're all going to go out into the woods that surround the lodge, with your mentors. Moroi, you will also go out into the woods to play the 'victim'. There will be guardians dressed as Strigoi. They will be wearing all black and will have a red 's' on their chest and back. Novice Dhamphirs, your job will be to 'rescue' the Moroi form the Strigoi and get them to a selected point. If you 'die' you fail. If your assigned Moroi 'dies' you fail. Kill the 'Strigoi', protect the Moroi and get them to the point _alive_, you get the point. Yes, we are aware that you have done similar exercises like this in the past but this is a whole new ball game. Now go and find your mentors and check the board to see the where you will need to get the Moroi to. While you are there also check which Moroi you are assigned to protect. GO!" she finished clapping her hands together. For such a small woman, she had such a loud voice. I raced Adrian to the board and saw his name next to mine. I high-fived him and did a happy dance.

"Moroi, if you please, go and hide in the close vicinity. Dhamphirs, go and meet up with your mentors, they have the map of where you need to get to… _Alive_! If you die, radio in and we'll come and get you. Remember, don't hold back, and just pretend that it's real." She handed us all a radio and left, no doubt to go and change. Her red curls bounced as she left. I walked slowly over to where Dimitri stood in silence.

"So… I guess we're partners' comrade," affection flashed in his eyes and he opened the map. I smiled to myself. NO! I refuse to forgive him for being a childish idiot. Oh well, I'll end up forgiving him anyway… as always. We browsed the map quickly and I went to get changed. I changed my red exercise bra to a black fitting tank top and put on my training belt. It had loops for the stake and a couple of spares in which I could put the radio. I sprinted to the lodge and reached Dimitri, completely breathless. Everyone was with their mentors, discussing their attack plan. Dimitri and I decided to try the near and far strategy, once we actually found Adrian. Knowing him he will be standing in plain sight, pretending to be a tree. We set off quickly and scouted the area. The tension between Dimitri and I was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Shortly into the task I heard my name called from up high. I looked into the tree and saw two long legs hanging down. Shaking my head, I pointed up at Adrian. Dimitri shook his head in what looked like disgust but I knew it was something deeper than that. Adrian swung out of the tree and landed next to me.

"Hey little dhamphir." He said, slinging his arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes when he kissed the crown of my head. We began to walk in the direction of the place we were meeting everyone.

"Little Dhamphir?"

"Yes Adrian?"

"Why is there someone behind that tree?" my eyes snapped in the direction he was looking and pushed Adrian behind me. I yanked my stake out and prepared myself for the oncoming attack. A rather tall male jumped out from behind the tree and headed straight for me. His large fist struck my jaw and knocked me to the ground leaving Adrian unprotected. I tangle my legs with the 'strigoi's' and pulled him to the ground. My arm snaked through the tangled limbs and hit the 's' on his chest. The light on the bottom of the stake lit up and startled me.

"incoming." I heard Adrian say before I heard Dimitri move into action. Shortly after I saw Dimitri's light up. I smiled at my dead 'Strigoi' and went to stand in front of Adrian.

"Well done guys, keep on your toes. Almost had you." My once dead Strigoi stated and sprinted into the woods. I sighed and started walking again. Adrian skipped up to me and threaded his arm through mine.

"we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz!" he sung as he skipped.

"Adrian, I thought you said you were sober?"

"do you seriously think that I didn't bring any alcohol _with_ me?"

"but you promised." I pleaded.

"when did I promise anything?" he asked me laughing. He knocked my legs out from underneath me and picked me up. his strength surprised me and a small squeak of surprise told him so.

"I am iron man babe!" he roared as he skipped. I heard Dimitri groan behind us and I flushed. Adrian winked at me and I knew this was all part of his plan. As usual, Adrian knew exactly _what _was going on, even without me telling him. He plonked me back on my feet and pointed to a tree just in front of us. I looked at Dimitri and he nodded. We were obviously thinking the same thing. Adrian and I kept walking and we were underneath the tree Adrian had pointed to. A male dropped out of the tree landing on my shoulders as I pushed Adrian out of the way. I was on the ground and I smiled at the strigoi that was on my chest. I pointed behind him and he turned to see Dimitri with stake poised over his chest. The 'strigoi' rolled backwards, knocking Dimitri's legs out from under him. instantly I recognised who he was. It was Jackson. Adrian was sitting on a nearby rock with his legs crossed.

"Woo! Now I know why you Dhamphirs like fighting each other so much! this is fun!" he clapped his hands like a child at the zoo and I sprinted over to help Dimitri. Dimitri and Jackson were stuck in an awkward embrace. The next thing I knew, I saw Dimitri's stake go flying into the woods somewhere and Jackson had him pinned on the ground. I leaped onto his back and swiftly stabbed him in the chest.

"Sorry Jackson." I whispered into his ear so that only he could hear. He fell over and 'died' dramatically, choking and spluttering. I laughed and saw Dimitri storm off to find his stake. I helped Jackson up and he hugged me tightly before running off in the opposite direction Dimitri went.

"Looks like I have some competition, my _fiancé_.' Adrian chuckled.

"Ha ha ha!' I laughed sarcastically.

"If I was Dimitri, I would be pretty jealous." I glared at Adrian.

"There's nothing going on with me and Dimitri." I growled. How did he know?

"Whatever you say." Only seconds later, Dimitri came into the clearing with his stake in his hand. The clouds above our heads turned grey and thunder rumbled through the stillness of the woods.

"let's get going." Dimitri murmured and stormed ahead. I guess I was the far guard now. I shrugged my shoulders and motioned for Adrian to go up with Dimitri. We walked through a couple more clearings and into a big patch of trees.

"Uh oh, ah Rose-" Adrian said shakily

"did you just call me Rose?"

"shut up and listen to me. there are 15 strigoi hiding in this area."

"DIMITRI!" I yelled and he screeched to a halt. I motioned the number 15 with my fingers and his eyes widened. He was at my side instantly and Adrian was between us. My eyes raked across the apparently empty space and caught a glimpse of something red. Four strigoi sprung at us from different angles. I took down three straight away and Adrian head butted the other one. This made me smile as he swayed on his feet. Dimitri was going around the back and I saw a little red light flash every now and then from within a clump of trees. He ran back to me and told me that he had taken down four. I sighed there were seven left. A dark figure sped at me and his fist made contact with my jaw. It was already sore from when I got hit before. What is with these people and hitting me in the jaw! I groaned and kneed him in the groin. Yes I know it was a low blow but I couldn't think of anything else. My opponent doubled over in pain and I staked him.

"Sorry bud." I patted him on the shoulder. A small petite stigoi came running at me from the darkness. I assumed it was a woman from her figure but, jeez, she could fight! My muscles burnt as we fought. Her black hair cover slipped and a red curl fell out.

"Mum?" I saw her smile before her foot made contact with my shoulder. I staggered, extremely shocked my mother would _hit_ me and I caught sight of Adrian surrounded by strigoi. I cursed under my breath and raced over to the crowd. My stake went absolutely psycho and I stabbed all four, which left 3 for Dimitri who was standing a fair way away from Adrian. Small black dots appeared in front of my eyes and my legs turned to jelly. I saw the ground coming towards and a strong pair of hands caught me, preventing me from hitting the ground. Whoever caught me had a familiar smell but I wasn't sure who had me. I tried to move but I didn't have enough energy to lift my arms. A soft hand brushed my hair from my face and my mother's voice appeared in front of me.

"Why the hell weren't you helping her, Belikov?" she yelled over her shoulder. I wanted to tell her to shut up and stop worrying because I was fine but I couldn't vocalise it.

"Delacey, could you please take Rose to the camp site? Lord Ivashkov stay with me and I'll take you back." I saw Adrian nod and the whole world spun. I groaned and slumped my head against Jackson's shoulder and closed my eyes.

"See you later Little dhamphir." Adrian whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I smiled weakly at him and I just blacked out.

**Jackson POV**

Janine, or Guardian Hathaway like she is usually called, told us how we were going to execute the attack upon the students and mentors and we were to duplicate them in exactly the same way every time. There about fifteen of us about to attack these poor buggers and I honestly felt sorry for them. There was a young girl and a guy who was a bit older. I didn't recognise either of them because the girl was bleeding from her hairline slightly and both were covered in mud. Probably a poor attempt at camouflage. As we got closer, I realised that these people were Rose and Dimitri. Rose was kicking and stabbing everywhere. Janine ran in and started to fight Rose. This should be interesting, come one, come all! see mother versus daughter! Dimitri, the moron, was just standing a bit away from the Moroi looking like a complete douche. I felt like walking over there and saying 'dude! Get off of your lazy arse and help her!' but the next thing I saw, she had staked 4 with excellent precision and she was falling to the ground. I ran to her and caught her before she hit the ground. Janine ran over and brushed Rose's hair out of her face. Rose fit nicely into my arms and I looked at Dimitri. Janine was yelling at him and he just looked like a naughty child being chastised. Rose's head hit my shoulder and she looked like she was going to chuck. I was ordered to take her back to the camp site. Her head rolled back and was hanging over my arm. I balanced her weight on my knee and checked her pulse. Her tanned skin was clammy but her pulse was strong. I quickly got her back to the four wheel drive that we had nearby in case of emergency. As we drove, Rose groaned and a small trickle of blood streaked down her forehead. As soon as I pulled in, multiple guardians ran to help. I opened the tent and placed her gently on the fold-out bed. Her hair clung to her damp skin so I got a cool cloth and cleaned her exposed skin gently. I was _so _angry at Dimitri. He just stood there like a stale bottle of piss! What was his problem? I didn't know but I was going to find out.

"Belikov! Where have you been? Hathaway has been here for ages!" I heard footsteps run towards the tent and the door flew open. His eyes widened with shock and he just stood there.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, standing up. his eyes slid from Rose's unconscious form to me.

"You heard me! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yelled, "you just stood there and let a _student _do all the work. I couldn't even take down _fifteen _of us without help as well as protect a _Moroi_!"

"I- I just froze…" he muttered and looked at the floor.

"Are you kidding me? You just 'froze'?" I chuckled. I clenched my hands into fists at my side. I swear, I was going to leap over this bed and punch some sense into the idiotic moron. A soft hand weakly clasped mine and I jumped. I looked down to see deep worry lines between Rose's eyebrows.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked sitting down again.

"Like shit that just got kicked around a football field." She laughed weakly. I smiled at her and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. I loved her hair, it was so damn beautiful. She looked around and saw Dimitri standing at the door. She appeared quite shocked, as if she thought he wouldn't be here. To be honest I was shocked that he was. I handed her a bag of cheetos.

"Oh my god! You are my saviour!" she exclaimed and tore open the foil packet. She sighed with pleasure as she popped the first one into her mouth.

"I think it's time you left Dimitri." I said glaring at him. He gave a half nod and left the tent. I turned back to Rose only to see her glaring at me.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"What is going on with you two? When we got here, you two were best friends and now whenever you are near each other you act as if you want to tear each other's heads off." Her expression turned distressed again and I smoothed the lines between her eyebrows with my thumb. I left my hand on her cheek and sighed. I really wanted to tell her but I was afraid she would reject me.

"Well, it's kinda complicated."

"It's me isn't it." she said it as more of a statement than a question. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood. I ran to her side and put my hand on her back.

"I'm fine." She said brushing me off and walking out of the tent. I stood there with my arms limply by my sides.

**Rose POV**

I walked around the campsite aimlessly. I just needed to get out of that tent. There wasn't anything wrong with me and I didn't need to babied. I could look after myself. A familiar scent of cloves hit me in the face and I turned to see Adrian around the corner smoking one of his clove cigarettes.

"They're gonna kill you one day, you know?" I crossed my arms and attempted to raise an eyebrow. Adrian's eyes snapped open and he dropped the cigarette.

"Rose!" he cried and wrapped his arms around me.

"Rose? Who is this Rose person? She sounds amazing, we must meet…" I said returning his hug. Adrian chuckled and squeezed me tighter.

"you don't have amnesia do you? Oh no! She has amnesia! My life is over!" he exclaimed dramatically.

"you're an idiot."

"I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered into my hair, turning all serious. I looked into his green eyes and a solitary tear escaped. A sad smile stretched his lips and I wiped away the tear, leaving my hand on his cheek. He sighed and leant into it. Adrian was my friend and I felt bad for putting him through this much stress.

"You tried to heal me, didn't you?" He opened his eyes slowly and grimaced.

"Why? I was fine."

"Ah news flash, you weren't fine… far from it. Nobody saw me do it so what is the problem?"

"Thank you." I smiled and kissed him gently. He froze under my hands and I chuckled.

"See you later Ivashkov." I turned and walked back around the corner. A pair of hands grabbed my hips and pulled me around the corner. Adrian slammed his lips to mine and pinned me against the wall. My hands travelled to his neck and our bodies molded into one. His desperate hands clutched the back of my shirt and pulled me closer, if it was possible.

"That was uncalled for Little Dhamphir." He growled in my ear. I chuckled and kissed him again. Why was I doing this? I love Dimitri. I think. My hands explored his hair and Adrian placed one hand against the wall next to my head.

"Are you sure this is what you want Little Dhamphir?" Adrian leant his forehead against mine and we were both gasping for air. i pushed his chest gently so I could get out from underneath him.

"No Adrian, I'm not sure what I want, but as soon as I figure it out I will let you know." I ran my fingers through his hair once more and walked away. I can't believe I just did that. I need a drink. I ran over to the small clump of trees and there was a small creek running through them. I followed the stream down to a large lake. The water felt absolutely amazing and I just jumped in completely clothed. The cool water cooled my skin, still burning from Adrian's touch. I peeled off my wet shirt, shorts and shoes and threw them on the bank. Floating in the water I felt a pair of eyes on my. My eyes quickly glanced around to see Dimitri sitting on a rock with one of his Western books on his lap. I gasped and spun around.

"what are you doing here Dimitri?" I asked with my back to him.

"I could ask you the same thin Miss Hathaway."

"Oh don't get all formal on me, just because Jackson and my _mother_ tore you a new arse." I said looking over my shoulder. His chocolate eyes melted my anger into a pool of regret. I knew exactly what I wanted now. I swam to the edge of the lake and stood next to Dimitri. He kept his eyes glued to the water until I touched his shoulder. His eyes slid slowly to mine, being careful not to look anywhere else. I pulled him to his feet and wrapped my arms around him. He didn't return my hug at all. Rejection, obvious on my face, I picked up my clothes and sprinted into the trees.

**Dimitri POV**

Guardian Hathaway spent 42 minutes exactly yelling at me and telling me that I was not fit to be her daughters mentor. All I wanted to do was go and see if Rose was okay. When she finally dismissed me, I ran all the way to the camp site and a swarm of people came up to me.

"Belikov! Where have you been? Hathaway has been here for ages!" an unfamiliar male guardian told me. I really didn't care about what he had to say. I had to get into the tent and see Roza. I ran to the tent and threw open the door. I was confronted be the scene of Rose unconscious and _Jackson_ of all people, cleaning her up. Her forehead was bleeding and I couldn't help but feel it was my fault. I couldn't move. I had seen Rose knocked out before but this time it was my fault. The immense guilt weighed down on my shoulders.

"What is wrong with you?" Jackson spat at me. I felt like saying 'just shut the fuck up and get away from Rose!' but I didn't say things like that. He was helping her in a way she didn't need me to. Jackson looked like he was going to punch me but got scared when Rose held his hand. I think she did it to get his attention but I was still jealous. He calmed down immediately.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he tucked a piece of her behind her ear and the jealousy inside me sky rocketed. I loved her hair, she always stressed that it would get in the way and kept wanting to cut it off. She scanned the room looking for something and saw me standing by the doorway. The immense shock on her face was kind of insulting. It was if she thought I wouldn't be there because we had an argument. Jackson pulled out a bag of chips from under the bed and she squealed.

"Oh my god! You are my saviour!"

"I think it's time you left Dimitri." Jackson said glaring at me. As far as I was concerned he could go to hell. I was here for Rose, not for him and if she wanted to me to leave then I would go. Rose didn't speak up and say no or anything so I decided it was best to follow what he said. I nodded and stormed out of the tent. I ran to my bag by the Guardian tent and pulled out my book. Maybe I could lose myself in my book for a little while. I came here as a kid and when I did I used to go to a lake that was hidden in the trees. I sat down on a rock and tried to concentrate on the words that were in front of me but all I could think of was Rose. She was probably sitting with Jackson, laughing and flirting like she had been doing for the past two days. Jackson would be loving it because he would think that he had won, but he had far from won. I was going to fight until the end for Rose. She was my Roza. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard footsteps coming through the trees. I steadied myself but I saw Rose run into the clearing. She jumped straight into the water and I was going to leave but then she took off her clothes. I found myself staring like a puppy at a ball. She floated on her back in the water, the water breaking in small waves on her skin. She jolted into an upright position and looked straight at me. My face flushed and she spun so her back was to me. Her wet hair splayed over her shoulders, revealing the bare skin of her back.

"What are you doing here Dimitri?" she asked still facing the opposite direction.

"I could ask you the same thing Miss Hathaway." I replied, trying to be polite.

"Oh don't get all formal on me, just because Jackson and my _mother_ tore you a new arse." My hurt must have been obvious on my face because she got out of the lake and hugged me. Her wet body pressed against me and I realised she was only wearing underwear. I didn't know where to put my hands. She pulled away at me and had a look of strong rejection in her face. She picked up her clothes and ran into the nearest clump of trees. I ran after her and called out to her.

**i hope you guys liked my super dooper long chapter? was it worth the wait? please please PLEASE review and tell me what you think... it make me happy and makes me want to write more. :D **


	5. Author Note

**Hey Guys Shannen here. **

**I am so incredably sorry i havent UDed in SOOOO long but i have had a fair bit going on. My grandma passed away, i have been kicked out and have moved into a homeless hostel. i have also been dealing with other family crisises. i am trying as hard as i can to continue with my stories and will continue to write. i have limited access to the internet so i may be able to UD sometime this week but i am not making any problems. i hope you all can forgive me and will keep reading once i have gotten through this rather large rough patch.**

**From Shannen xoxo**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! sorry for the late UD but i am finally getting on top of my stories and am working on another chapter as we speak... just rememeber to review and tell me what you think! :) well i hope you like it :P**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns All VA academy characters not me :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I was completely oblivious to the sticks that scratched my bare skin. Tears blurred my vision and I hugged my clothes to my chest. Dimitri's voice echoed in the distance and I knew he was chasing me. I sped up as much as my aching chest would allow me and ran straight into Adrian.

"Rose?" he lowered his face so he could look into my eyes. "Are you all right? What happened?" he hugged me to his chest.

"Don't." I said gently pushing his chest.

"What?"

"I don't want to get you wet." I motioned to my wet hair. Adrian's eyes widened but politely evaded my semi-nakedness. He took off his thick jacket and put it around my shoulders. I slipped my arms into the sleeves and smiled at him through my tears. His gentle fingers wiped my tears from my cheeks and his hand lingered on my cheek. His eyes held all the affection that I had been looking for when I hugged Dimitri. Dimitri. I had just remembered he was following me.

"Adrian, I gotta get out of here."

"Ah, okay, let's go. I'll take you back to the cabins so that you can get dressed." I nodded and followed him through the trees. He reached back and clasped my ice cold hand. God, why the hell is my love life so complicated? I loved both Adrian and Dimitri. Adrian obviously cared about me and wasn't afraid to show it and I could have him whereas Dimitri, I couldn't have him and I don't even know if he cares about me in the same way as I care about him.

We approached clearing and I saw an Audi Q5 sitting there. This was the best 4 wheel drive there was.

"This is practical AND stylish." Adrian announced gesturing to the car as if it was his child. We slid into the soft leather seats and sped out of the forest. In the rear-view mirror I saw Dimitri break out of the trees. I felt oddly guilty as we turned onto the road. The drive was quick and soon we were turning into the empty car park in front of my cabin. I hoped to god that Courtney wasn't in there.

"I'll wait here if you want?"

"I don't want to be alone." I said placing my hand on his. He smiled reassuringly and followed me into the cabin. He sat down on the bed as I rummaged through my suitcase, pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans that were torn at the knees and up the thighs as well as a long, flowey white singlet. As I came out of the bathroom I grabbed my combat boots and slipped them on my feet. I turned to see Adrian staring at me.

"You know that I am always here for you, right?" he placed a hand on my denim clad knee.

"'Course I do." I whispered. I mimicked his stillness and his breath washed over my face. He inched his face closer and when our lips were almost touching he stopped, waiting for permission. His green eyes bored into mine and his hand squeezed my knee gently.

"Adrian," My lips brushed against his as I talked, sending a jolt throw my spine. His hand slid up my thigh and snaked around my back. He applied pressure to the small of my back and I slid closer. My legs perched over his and I threaded my fingers through his hair. Our lips still hadn't touched but I could feel their closeness. I gently touched my lips gently to his and he reacted instantly. He ran his hand up the back of my shirt and traced the base of my spine, causing me to shiver. Adrian ran his nose along my jaw, tracing a burning line down my neck. I pulled his lips back to mine and secured his face to mine. His hand flew to my shoulders and traced their way down, thumbs gently skimming the side of my breasts and down my waist. I moaned softly against his lips and straddled his hips. Adrian scooted back on the bed a little to stop himself from falling to the ground.

"Are you sure?" Adrian growled in my ear. I didn't respond and yanked his lips back to mine. I could feel his rush between his legs beneath me and ground my hips making him moan against my lips.

"Rose," he said between kisses, "stop." He gently pried me lips from his and looked at me. "I don't want to do this now." My shoulders drooped. That's twice I have been rejected today.

"Lil' Dhamphir, look at me," he urged putting a warm hand on my cheek "I didn't say I never wanted to do it but just not _now._ Not after what you have been through today. I want you to be sure. I will always be here when you know that you are completely 100% sure." He gently pressed his lips to my forehead, "but in the mean time we should be getting back."

I nodded and slid off his lap. The drive was quiet and awkward and to top it off it started to rain. I got out of the car as we arrived at the campsite again. I trudged through the mud, wrapping my arms around myself. I pushed the door open and was welcomed by the warmth and the delicious smell of home cooking. All the guardians were sitting at a separate table to the novices and Moroi. I searched the Guardian's table for Dimitri and saw him flexing a bandaged hand. Adrian entered the mess hall after me and a breeze of cold air washed through the tent. Dimitri looked up as if waiting for someone. His eyes brightened when he saw me and stood up. I ignored him and crossed to the Novice table where I found a single seat between two guys I didn't know. I just wanted to immerse myself in conversation that had absolutely nothing to do with my love life. Somebody tapped my shoulder making me jump. Towering over me was Dimitri.

"Roza, we need to talk." He whispered into my ear "meet me outside in 10 minutes."

Oh fantastic! It just kept getting more and more complicated. I sighed and left my nice warm spot, ignoring Adrian's concerned look. I trudged outside into the rain and stood under a large oak tree. The majority of the rain stayed off me but soon my hair was drenched. As soon as I get dry and warm, I have to get wet and freezing again. Fuck my life. I sighed and looked up at the surprisingly clear sky. It was like a sun shower but at night. The stars twinkled down at me mischievously like they knew something I didn't. It made me surprisingly angry. The moon was the only source of light and it cast an eerie light over everything. A squirrel scurried through the branches above my head and dropped a whole load of water on me. I gasped from the shock and started to walk back into the hall when Dimitri appeared in the doorway. I stopped in my tracks and gaped. He looked gorgeous in his simple white shirt and jeans. He scanned the mushy landscape until he saw me gaping at him in the rain. It took me a moment to regain my composure and I crossed my arms over my sopping wet chest.

"You wanted to talk Dimitri, here I am." I gestured my arms out wide. He started to walk past me and around the corner. I felt my temper bubbling on the surface and I stormed after him. He said he wanted to talk and now he just walked away from me, leaving me in the rain? Nah uh! I don't _think_ so! He came to a halt about 400 metres away from the tent and I knew for certain that we were out of sight. He spun on me and looked at me intensely. He guardian mask slipped and hurt was painted clearly on his face. My feeling for him immediately too over and I placed a hand on his forearm.

"What's wrong, comrade?"

"How can you do this?" he demanded.

"Do what? What are you talking about?"

"Treat me with such care. I don't deserve you, Rose." He said placing his bandaged hand on my cheek.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked seizing the arm with the bandage.

**Dimitri POV**

A cold breeze washed over me and I saw Rose standing with Adrian. Now was my chance. She walked away from him, after giving me a brief glance. I almost ran across the room to where she was sitting.

"Roza, we need to talk, meet me outside in 10 minutes." I whispered to her and went to explain to my superiors where I was going. _Of course_ I wasn't going to tell them I was going to tell them I was going to confess my love to my student, so I told them that I wasn't feeling well and was going to get some air. I left the warmth and saw my Roza standing in the rain gawking at me. Oh she was beautiful. Her dark hair hung down to her waist, weighed down by the rain that saturated her from head to foot.

"You wanted to talk Dimitri, here I am." She growled and slapped her wet thighs.

I walked past her even though I knew it would infuriate her, but I knew she would follow. I couldn't risk being seen or heard by anyone. I turned around to face an enraged Rose but as soon as she saw my face her expression softened.

"What's wrong comrade?" I loved it when she used my nickname.

"How can you do this?" I whispered. Hurt washed over her face.

"Do what? What are you talking about?"

"Treat me with such care. I don't deserve you Rose." I placed my bandaged hand on her cheek and immediately knew my mistake. She seized my arm and I held back a wince.

"What the hell happened to you?" she demanded.

"Nothing." I gently took my arm from her. I looked over her head and sighed heavily preparing myself for what I was about to do.

"I love you, Roza." I confessed and looked at her eyes. A faint smile curled up the corner of her lips and she put her hand to my cheek. I leant into it and lowered my lips to her forehead.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever met. You care about everyone and try to help especially when you shouldn't." I pressed my forehead to hers and closed my eyes. Her weight shifted against me and realized that our bodies where glued together by the rain. She placed her hand on the back of my neck and forcefully pulled my lips to hers. I wrapped my arms around her waist and felt her loop her other arm around my neck. The rain ran down our faces and I could taste it on her lips. A smile turned my lips up against hers. She pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes.

"I have waited for you to say those three words for years." She whispered and placed her smiling lips back on mine. She had waited so long to have her in my arms and now it felt like the missing puzzle piece. We fit together so exactly it was if we were made for each other. She placed her head against my shoulder and I breathed in her heady scent.

"Guardian Belikov! What the hell do you think you are doing?" A cruel voice burst my bubble of serenity. Janine Hathaway stood in the rain and a tall blonde Dhamphir stood next to her.

"Courtney." Rose spat.

"Hathaway." The blonde chick sneered.

"What have you done?" Rose growled. She tore from my arms and tackled Courtney to the ground.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOO! whats gonna happen? to be honest i don't even know... let me know what you think should happen? ideas are always welcome**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey guys **

**Thanks again for your support! If there is anything you would like to see happen in this story PLEASE don't hesitate and tell me :] Remember I really like getting your reviews so even if it is just a note to say hi or whether you want to tell me what you want to happen or what you don't like, let me know! Because the more reviews I get the more you will like it because you guys will be contributing to the story rather than me just writing it from my head! Anyways on with the show**

**Love shannen **

**xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my characters and the story line**

…

"_Courtney." Rose spat. _

"_Hathaway." The blonde chick sneered._

"_What have you done?" Rose growled. She tore from my arms and tackled Courtney to the ground._

ROSE POV

I felt like I was flying until my body came into contact with hers. She fell to the ground with an 'oof' which meant I did as well. I punched her in the face repeatedly until a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me off her. I kicked and screamed profanities at the bitch who sat in the mud smiling cruelly. She touched her lip where blood poured in a stream down her chin. I tried to tear from the firm arms that held me until I realized that it was Dimitri and I gave up. I curled into his arms and wished he would let me go.

"Guardian Belikov, Rosemarie, follow me." My mother demanded, disappointment thick in her voice. Dimitri reluctantly released me from his vice grip and took hold of my hand. I clasped his forearm in my spare hand and let him lead me to wherever we were going. Courtney walked next to my mother, head held high and I felt the urge to smack her again. I wanted to remove that smug look from her face permanently. Dimitri pressed his lips to the crown of my head and squeezed my hand reassuringly. We entered as small tent at the end of the camp ground and were instantly engulfed in the smell of burning candles. A horse-shoe of white tables was set up around the perimeter of the tent and every chair was filled with a Guardian. I scanned the room for a familiar face, one that would defend Dimitri and I. I came to a halt when I saw Alberta sitting in the far corner. She shook her head slightly and looked at her hands. Jackson was sitting over the other side of the room and no matter how badly they had been treating each other; I saw the love he had in his eyes for Dimitri. They were like brothers and he was truly sorry for our situation. I knew in my heart that he had nothing to do with this. Water dripped from my hair and made small puddles at my feet.

"Get these two some towels." My mother snapped and a guardian shot out of the tent soon returning with two towels. I reluctantly let go of Dimitri's hand and wrapped my shivering body in the towel. We were ordered to sit in two uncomfortable chairs at opposite side of the room to each other. We had just realized our feelings for each other and there was no way I wanted to be apart but I saw the warning look Dimitri gave me and did as I was told. I rubbed my arms and tried to get some warmth back into them. Courtney sat next to Jackson and sneered at me gleefully. At that moment Janine stood up and addressed the crowd.

"The great majority are unaware as to why you are here. It has come to my attention that there has been a great disregard for the rules that have been set in place for hundred of years. Guardian Belikov and Rosemarie Hathaway have been engaged in disgraceful activity. Student-Mentor relationships are greatly forbidden as to respect the Mantra that has been presented to us since birth, 'they come first.' The other issue is her age, no matter how much Miss Hathaway behaves older than she is, she is only 17 and it illegal in human law, as well as Moroi and Dhamphir law to engage in a physical relationship with a minor." She shot one hell of an evil glance at Dimitri. She was talk about him as if he was some cradle robber that was stealing my virtue. I WISH! I had never hated anyone as much as I hated her.

"The reason you have all been summoned here today is to help the council come to a solution as to what to do about this" she motioned to me and Dimitri "situation." Somebody in the room coughed and a hand rose.

"We could strip Guardian Belikov of his title and deny Miss Hathaway's of hers when she does eventually graduate." My blood boiled and before I knew it I was standing up.

"Are you INSANE? You can't _do _that! Are you really going to remove the best guardian we have from the force and put _lives _at stake?"

"Rosemarie! Sit down!" Janine roared. I slumped down in my chair, purposely avoiding Dimitri's eyes, knowing the disapproval that would be within them.

"As I was going to say before Miss Hathaway _rudely _interrupted," she said shooting me a glare, "that is completely _out _of the question. As Miss Hathaway outlined, Guardian Belikov is one of the best Guardians we have and it would put many Moroi in unnecessary danger. Also removing Miss Hathaway's title before she has graduated does nothing to _help _us but rather hinder us. She has shown great talent and would be a great commodity to the force."

"Well, is there any proof that there was a relationship other than the expected professional relationship between Miss Hathaway and Guardian Belikov?" Jackson piped up, smiling secretly at me.

"Yes, there is Guardian Delacey. As a matter of fact there is. One of Miss Hathaway's fellow novices came forward and informed me of their repeated rendezvous."

"Well I'd like to ask this source a few questions if that is okay, Guardian Hathaway?" she nodded in approval and Jackson's eyes slid to where Courtney sat next to him.

"Could you please sit on the chair in the middle of the room?" Courtney nodded meekly and sat in the chair delicately. _Bitch_.

"Could you please tell us what you saw, Miss Huntington?" Jackson asked, pacing back and forward like a lawyer in a courtroom.

"Which time?" Courtney replied instantly.

"Anytime will be fine."

"Well this afternoon when Rose was let out of the infirmary she ran to the lake where she became semi-naked and Rose and Guardian Belikov got cozy-"

"Liar!" I yelled, knocking my chair backwards.

"Rose, that is enough! If you continue to interrupt this meeting I will have no choice but to remove you." My mother glared at me. I sat down once again and a small tear rolled down my cheek. I looked at Dimitri and the pain was obvious in his face.

"Is there anyone else to confirm what you saw?" Courtney shook her head.

"I do believe that you and Rose never really got along and that you were not very impressed by the attention Rose has been receiving from the fellow Guardians, is this true?"

"Well, Rose and I never really became close friends but I would never make up something like this." Jackson looked unsure and went to sit back down. He shrugged his shoulders in my direction and apologized with his eyes. Janine stood and sighed loudly.

"I think I may have a solution to our situation. As you all know, the more experience you have guarding somebody the easier it gets. Am I correct?" there were a few affirmative nods and murmurs in the crowd. "Well, my idea is that Rose come live with me and my charge, where she can continue her education long distance and she can also have the real life experience of guarding somebody but not as the full time guard but as what I would like to call an apprentice. Guardian Belikov will continue to work at the Academy and if this is not acceptable for him he can get a desk job at the court?" Dimitri nodded in agreement to the first one and my mother continued. "Does anybody have any objections to this proposal?" There was complete silence; you could have heard a pin drop. In my gut I knew it wasn't as simple as this and there would be more.

"Miss Hathaway will _also _be forbidden to contact Guardian Belikov because the consequence will be that the Moroi court will deal with them next time and the outcome will certainly be jail and titles will be stripped from both of them." Tears fell freely down my face and dripped onto my towel but I knew that there was no point in protesting. "Thank you for you help ladies and gentlemen, Guardian Delacey stay behind, the rest of you may leave and return to your dinner in the mess tent. Thank you." As everyone left, Janine approached me.

"Can I at least say goodbye?" I pleaded. She nodded sternly and motioned for Jackson to follow her out of the tent. I raced across the room and threw myself into Dimitri's arms. He smothered my hair and forehead in kisses and held me tight to his chest.

"We can't win can we?" he whispered, voice husky. He made an extremely poor attempt at a joke. I smiled through my tears. "Roza, oh my Roza. I love you with all my heart and soul." He clutched me to his chest. Dimitri placed a finger under my chin and lifted my face so I would look at him. "I promise that I will find you, no matter where you go. I will not rest until I have you in my arms again." He pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was sweet and full of love. The realization that this would be the last time I could kiss Dimitri in a long time, if ever. My hands flew into his hair and I held his face to mine. We pulled away and a lonely tear rolled down his cheek. I wiped it away and left my hand lingering on his cheek. My mother entered the room, shattering my serene bubble with her harsh presence. Jackson gave us a look of complete pity and looked at the ground.

"Come Rose, Guardian Belikov you can say your final goodbyes at the car if you wish." He nodded and led me reluctantly to wear a black jaguar sat in the car park.

We stood facing each other and Dimitri pulled me fiercely into a tight hug.

"Remember Rose, I will always, _always_ love you." He kissed my forehead and released me. Tears shone in his eyes and I didn't tear my eyes from him until the door of the car cut off my sight. I wound down the tinted window and clasped his hand.

"I love you, Dimitri." I whispered and squeezed his hand. Jackson placed a hand on his shoulder and made him take a few steps back from the car. Janine slid gracefully into the leather seat and started the purring engine. As we started to drive away I saw Dimitri tear out of Jackson's restraining grasp and race after the car and soon he was at my window I leant out and kissed his cheek quickly before my mother accelerated suddenly. Dimitri slowed to a stop and in the reflection of the tail lights I saw where the tears had carved a stream down his cheeks. The great Dimitri Belikov had broken.


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys**

**shannen again. Sorry if this chapter sucks but i was so excited to write it that i may suck quite alot. i know there is probably quite a few grammatical and spelling mistakes in it but hey you get that haha! well i am trying my best to get a couple more chapters up before i start school again on Monday, it's thursday. from then i wont be writing as much. so i hope you like it. remember REVIEW! i got quite a few for the last chapter and it put a whole load of new ideas into my head. i really really want to make this good for you guys so review review review! **

**Anyways thanks for your support**

**love ya**

**Shannen**

I felt nothing. Collecting my bags from the academy, the plane flight to Germany, the drive to the house. I felt absolutely nothing and it scared me. My heart had been torn into a million pieces and flew out the window the moment I let go of Dimitri's hand. Janine hardly spoke and when she did it consisted of, 'Wow look at that rain' or 'I need coffee.' All the same I never answered her, still in a state of disbelief and shock. A steady flow of tears streamed down my face on the plane and throughout our numerous long drives until I couldn't cry anymore. Somehow my tears had run dry. I missed the feeling of Dimitri's soft embrace and his lips on mine. I slumped my head against the cold window as we drove through the German country-side. Normally I would have been excitedly look out my window and snapping photo's left right and centre but I just couldn't find much to be excited about. As we went I noticed the houses getting bigger and bigger. We pulled into a grey house that was surrounded by intricate brass fences. The driveway was really long and bordered by tall oaks. I could help but become interested in what was about to become my new home. Janine pulled the car into a large indoor carport. As I stepped out of the car I noticed a green mini and a silver jeep.

"Oh they're Ivan's son's cars."

"Ivan?" I asked suspiciously, voice husky with lack of use. I tried to raise an eyebrow but felt tears well up at the attempt. It reminded me so much of Dimitri.

"Yes, there is something I need to tell you, Rose-" Before she could finish, a yapping, gigantic ball of hair came tumbling out of the door and ran into her legs.

"This is Chico, he's a sheep dog."

"Chico?" god people had weird name's here. I wonder what his son's name was, Batman?

"Chico! Come here! Janine will be back soon-" yelled a deep voice that grew louder as the person ran down the hall. "Oh, you're back already." A dark-haired, grey eyed man stated, leaning against the door jamb. Chico ran over to me and began fiercely licking my arm. He crossed the room and grabbed Chico's collar.

"Sorry about him, I'm Miles." He offered me his hand. his skin was unusually tanned for a Moroi.

"Miles, this is my daughter, Rosemarie Hathaway."

"_The _Rose Hathaway?" I noticed he used my preferred name and smiled. So this boy had heard about me? Well that was nice. I just wanted to get upstairs and go to sleep.

"Hi." I muttered and shook his hand.

"Rose will be staying with us and working as my assistant." Janine stated hesitantly, probably afraid he would ask why.

"Cool, well I'll get your bags." I flicked him a smile and went to help him. I didn't have very much because I left the majority of it at the Academy for Lissa. He introduced me to the maid, the cook and the butler and _finally _showed me to my room. It was a small room but bigger than the one I had at the academy. There was already a computer set up in the corner with a web cam attached to the top.

"Thanks Miles."

"No problem Rose. If you need _anything _just let me know." He said placing a hand gently on my upper arm. He rose his eyebrows when he said 'anything' obviously exaggerating on the meaning. A door closed down stairs and Chico went running.

"Dad's home, come on." He left the room expecting me to follow. I guess it would be polite to say hello to the person who was allowing me to stay in their house. I trudged down the stairs and into the main foyer where a man who was the spitting image of Miles stood. He was a little taller and dressed in a suit but you could tell that Miles was his son. I heard the click of my mother's quickly approaching shoes and turned the corner just as I saw her pretty much tackle the guy. She kissed him and hugged him tightly. You have got to be fucking kidding me! I stood there with my jaw dragging along the polished marble floor. She turned around and her smile disappeared as her eyes set themselves on me.

"Rose I can explain-"

"I don't want to hear your explanations! I want to get out of here! I am sick of your fucking double standards!" I spun on my heal and stomped up the stairs.

"Rose, get back here-" I cut her off by shoving my middle finger into the air. Slamming the door, I let out an infuriated screech. Who the fuck did she think she was splitting me and Dimitri up when she was over here in Germany having secret relationship with her charge? I buried my head in my hands and a whole new wave of tears erupted. The sobs shook my body hard and when I was finished I felt a whole new version of exhausted. With slumped shoulders I crossed over to the soft double bed and collapsed, soon falling asleep.

I was woken up but somebody playing with my hair. I smiled and rolled over, expecting it to be Dimitri. But instead there sat my mother, her red curls looked like they were on fire in the backlight of the setting sun.

"Don't touch me." I growled and wrenched myself from the bed.

"Rose, I should've told you-"

"Damn right you should have told me! You are such a hypocrite. You separate me from the only man I have ever loved and bring me into you boyfriend's house. You disgust me."

"Exactly Rose! Dimitri is a _man _and you are a _girl_. You aren't a woman, you are still a child! I am _not _going to let somebody like him take my daughters virtue." My jaw dropped for the second time today.

"My virtue? This is why you did this? You wanted to protect my virtue?" I asked raising both eyebrows. She nodded. "Oh you have got to be kidding me! Mum, I am still a virgin, no matter how I behave or how I act around Dimitri, I am still a virgin and plan to stay that way for a while." That wasn't exactly true. I didn't _plan _to lose my virginity, thing just happen in the heat of the moment and _poof_! You're no longer a virgin. Janine's eyes clouded over with guilt and she looked at her hands.

"Mum, I love him and no matter how far you move me away from him, I will never stop and I hope that it is the same way for him." _Of course it is! _My inner voice told me.

"I'm sorry Rose. I can't do anything to help you anymore. I will not force you to continue your schooling but I would like you to." She got up and closed the door behind her softly. I guess I am going to have to suck it up and go along with it. There is no way in hell I was going to jeopardize both mine and Dimitri's freedom and Guardian titles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the days passed I missed Dimitri more and more. I had to find a way to see him. I couldn't live without him. Abe. He would help me. He got off on breaking the law and wouldn't mind helping me.

"Mum!" I yelled down the stairs.

"Yes Rose?"

"Do you have Dad's number?"

"Yeah I'll bring it up."

I dialed his number and waited in anticipation.

"Abe Mazur." He answered in a slight American twang. Even though he was born in Turkey, he had spent most of his life in Detroit.

"Abe! It's Rose!"

"Rose! Oh how ya doin' honey? What they did to you was horrible." Ah good old, law breaking Abe.

"Abe I need your help. I need you to come to Germany. I assume you know where my mother lives." I heard him grunt to affirm "and I need you to bring me something. I need you to bring me a plane ticket to Missoula." A cackle erupted from the ear piece and I needed to hold to phone away from my head.

"Ah! I have taught you well."

"Bullshit you have taught me absolutely nothing." I laughed.

"What can I say? Like father like daughter." I shook my head and laughed.

"So will you come?"

"I will see you tomorrow." He stated.

"Don't tell mum."

"Rose, what do you think I am, stupid? I don't think so." We said a quick goodbye, deciding to meet at a small secluded café not far from the house and hung up the phone. My heart pounded in my chest at the prospect that I was going to see Dimitri. The night was long and early the next morning I got a text message telling me that he was there. I raced down the stairs, told mum I was going for I ride and started my black Ducati road bike that leant against the wall. Ivan had try to by my happiness and failed. I sped down the street and finally pulled into the café car park. I saw the gold Mercedes parked in the far corner and knew instantly it was Abe's. I ran into café, whipping off my helmet and found Abe sitting in a booth sipping on a cup of coffee, pretending to read the German newspaper. He smiled as I stood over him and stood up to give me a hug.

"Thank you so much for coming half way around the world to meet me."

"No worries, Rose." He motioned for me to sit down and slid a white envelope across the smooth surface of the table.

"Is this what I think it is?" Abe nodded and pursed his lips.

"But we need to make up a cover story and I already have one in mind. We will tell your mother that you are coming to stay with me for a week because you are sick of the cold and need some sun. Sound good?"

"A week? Wow, I never thought I would say this, but I love you Abe. Thank you so much." A tear leaked out of the corner of my eye. "So when do I leave?"

"This afternoon at 3 o'clock." He replied smiling. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was 1:30. I gasped and stood up abruptly, causing the 'hidden' Guardians look around quickly.

"We have to go now then. You can explain to mum and I will pack." I raced out the door after picking up my ticket and sliding it into my leather jacket. I checked that he was following me and sped out of the car park towards the house. Packing quickly, I threw pretty much every article of clothing I owned into two suitcases and dragged them downstairs where Abe was explaining to mum. She had an expression of relief on her face. I waved goodbye and got into Abe's car. Glad to be away from the happy family where I so obviously didn't belong, even if it was only for a week. Who knew, maybe I could con Abe into letting me come and live with him. Abe ordered Pavel to break every speed limit to get me to the airport in time. As we got there I heard the final boarding call sound over the loud speakers. I hugged Abe quickly and ran to book in and from there I ran to the terminal and only just got on the plane in time. I sighed and leant into my seat. My heart squeezed in my chest when I realized that I didn't know who was picking me up or where I was going to stay. I sure as hell couldn't stay at the academy. The flight was long and I tried to find something to do. In my haste I hadn't packed any books or even my iPod. I closed my eyes and soon the captain had pressed the fasten seatbelt sign. Ten minutes later we had landed. I welcomed the blast of heat as I got off the plane. It was a welcome change compared to the constant cold of Germany. As I entered the area where family and friends waited for their loved ones, I noticed that I couldn't see anyone I knew. I sighed heavily and looked down at my feet. Over the roar of happy welcomes I heard my name being called. I looked up to see Lissa's entire torso. _Why on earth could I see her torso unless she had turned into a giant? _I ran over to where she hovered and saw Christian with her on his shoulders. She slipped down and heaved me into a tight hug. I was so overwhelmed I even hugged CHRISTIAN! He was just as surprised as I was.

"Rose we have a surprise for you, but we cant give it to you here." She towed me over to the baggage carousel where we collected my bags and proceeded to her small Hyundai Getz. It was yellow and suspiciously matched the dress she was wearing. She eagerly got in the car and waited for Christian to throw my luggage in the boot. I squeezed myself into the tiny back seat and fidgeted whilst we drove at a scary speed. Lissa was one terrifying driver. As she wove in and out of the traffic the occasional squeal escaped my lips. We finally arrived at the front of a stylish hotel and a bus boy came out to meet us as well as a valet man. We gave him the keys to the car and the bus boy got my bags out of the boot. As we signed in I couldn't help but notice that the receptionist gave us two keys. I was even more confused when Lissa gave one to Christian and kept one for herself. I thought they would share a room since they had been together for forever. We waved to Christian and went up in the lift to our room, which was one of the highest in the whole hotel. As soon as we entered I noticed my bags hadn't made their way up here. Lissa towed me over to the wardrobe where she threw clothes at me.

"Liss, none of these will fit me."

"Just trust me. Ah perfect" I held up a loose fitting peasant dress that came to mid-thigh. It was an off white colour and had intricate patterns all over it. Its flowing sleeves came down to just under my elbows. I put it on and was surprised that it actually fit me.

"This is beautiful Liss." I slid on a pair of black gladiator sandals, lucky we had the same foot size. I decided not to wear any make up except some lip balm. As excited as I was to be here with Lissa, I still hadn't forgotten why I had come here in the first place. Dimitri.

"Hey Liss,"

"Hmm?" she mumbled as she applied mascara.

"Have you seen Dimitri? Did he come back to the Academy?"

"Ummm. Actually, now that I think about it, I have seen him in _at least _5 months." I felt something through the bond but I was to worried about Dimitri to pay any attention to it.

"Okay lets go" Lissa announced smacking her lips after applying lips gloss. Her blonde hair hung over her shoulders and down her back. I followed her to the elevator where she pressed the button to go up to the observation deck. The view was absolutely stunning and we went to sit at a table next to the window. Looking around, I noticed that there wasn't anybody here but us.

"Hey Liss, I wonder why nobody is here."

"Mmm. Yeah."

_What is with her answers they give me no information or anything?_

_Please you stupid inner voice SHUT UP!_

When I looked up from the glass of water the waiter had brought me I saw Christian enter the room. There was a small divider and I saw him reach backwards to grab somebody. I furrowed my eyebrows and saw a person who was all too familiar. Christian practically dragged him onto the deck and he smiled and looked onto the deck, our eyes met. I couldn't believe my eyes.

**ooooooo! who can it be? i guarantee it isnt who you think it is :D MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! so remember Review review review! oh and just to let you know, there isnt ever going to be an 'and i woke up' ending to ANY of my stories, EVER! tehe **

**love you guys xxxx**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys its shannen again. sorry for the long delay, i have had exams and stuff but hopefully i can UD more. In response to some of the reviews, Germany was the first place i thought of haha. well i hope you like this chapter. Well thank you guys again for supporting me and continuing to read the dribble that i write. Dont forget to review. **

**Anywho, on with the show.**

**Love you guys **

**xoxoxox **

**Shannen**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, Rachelle Mead does and we love her!**

* * *

He wore a pair of jeans with a suit jacket and a white shirt underneath. He just stood there gaping at me. I pushed the chair over and ran to him. I hit his chest hard and welcomed the pressure of his arms around me.

"Roza, I thought I was dreaming."

"Comrade, I have missed you so much." I whispered through my tears of happiness. His arms tightened around my waist and he buried his face in my hair. In the corner of my eye, I saw Lissa watching us. I spun on her, keeping a tight grip on Dimitri, still trying to figure out whether I was dreaming.

"You lied to me."

"Not lied, just fractured the truth." She replied smirking.

"Come on now, Roza. Be nice." Dimitri whispered, kissing the crown of my head. I crossed the small space between Lissa and I, pulling her into a hug but still keeping my hold on Dimitri.

"Thank you, this is the best surprise I could've ever gotten."

"You're very welcome."

"Well we're going to leave you two up here because we're going out to dinner." Christian piped up and clasped Lissa's hand.

"Don't worry though guys, we have booked out the whole deck so nobody will be up here to bother you." Liss winked at me and left the deck, waving over her shoulder.

"OH! I almost forgot!" she ran back towards us and handed me a key, "okay we're leaving now." Before I could protest and ask what it was for, they were gone. I looked up at Dimitri to see him staring at me adoringly.

"You are so beautiful." He pressed his lips to mine gently and ran his fingers through my hair. The unreal feeling left me with the touch of his lips. I knew it _had_to be real and if it wasn't I would pretend. Dimitri touched his forehead to mine and looked into my eyes.

"Do you want a drink?" I couldn't help myself but I burst out laughing. It was the most unromantic thing he could've said but it still filled my heart with love.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "is there something wrong with making sure that my girlfriend isn't thirsty?" he said the word that I had been waiting years to hear. I kissed his cheek and led him to the bar.

"I can't go in there, I'm not 21." I said slyly.

"Rose, has that ever stopped you before? I think not." Dimitri smirked and pulled me to his side. "I have been apart from you for way to long and I am never letting you go again." He whispered, nuzzling my neck.

"Fine by me." At that moment, the bartender walked up. We ordered our drinks and went to sit in a cozy booth over looking the city. I snuggled underneath his arm and placed my head on his shoulder.

"I have missed you so much." I whispered into the night air.

"I went looking for you. I searched every Moroi town I knew of. Where were you?" He placed a finger under my chin and tilted my head back so I could look into his eyes.

"Germany." I said, smiling at the concern that was written all over his face. I explained what happened after I left him and about the relationship between Janine and Ivan. Dimitri's arm tightened around my shoulders and he looked away from me. His jaw began to clench and he glared out at the city.

"Hey," I soothed, placing my hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me. "What's wrong? We're here, together. Nothing else matters."

"I know, I'm just so angry. She separated us and she was having a relationship on the side. She just lost my respect. I accepted what she was doing and thought that being separated might help you-" I stood straight up and moved in front of him. My hands began to shake with anger and I glared down at Dimitri.

"Don't you _ever_think that us being separated would ever be _good_for me. You are supposed to be smart and from what I am seeing you are the opposite. How could you have been so stupid as to think that? Are you insane? What my mother did was wrong but don't you ever, _EVER_think that what we are doing is the wrong thing. Don't you want to be with me?" I gasped for breath and my heart was pounding in my chest. I looked down at Dimitri and saw his smiling at me. He gently grasped my hips and pulled me to him, sitting me on his lap.

"I will never think that what we are doing is wrong. And of course I want to be with you, you silly, beautiful irrational girl. I have wanted that ever since I set eyes on you. I love you more than my life. I would do anything for you and don't you ever think otherwise." He brushed his lips against my forehead but I wanted more than that. I clasped his face in my hands and wrenched his lips to mine. I think my ferocity surprised him a little and he sat motionless underneath me for a moment. Quickly, he reacted and secured his hands behind my back. We continued until we were both gasping for breath. I then settled down again into the crevice his arms made for me. I felt safe and secure in his embrace and I never wanted to leave it. But there were other plans in mind for us.

Somebody cleared their throat in the doorway and I looked up to see a waiter who looked strangely familiar.

"You're table is ready." He said smirking.

"Mase?" he smiled broadly.

"Hey Rose." I vaulted from Dimitri's arms and smashed into Mason. "Well hey to you too." He looked over my shoulder. "hey Dimitri. Hope you're looking after our girl here." Dimitri smiled and strode over to where I was still hugging Mason.

"I was being serious, your table is really ready."

"What table?" I exchanged suspicious glances with Dimitri and he just shrugged taking my hand. We followed Mason through multiple sets of door and up a set of concrete steps and we stepped out onto the roof. They had made this drab concrete pad, a romantic garden filled with roses and a little cobblestone pathway that led to a table set for two. A candelabrum was lit in the centre of the table, setting a comforting glow across the garden. There were rose petals littering the table and white ribbons threaded through the backs of the chairs. Mason pulled out a chair for me and one for Dimitri, poured us a glass of water each and left. Dimitri reached across the table and clasped my hand.

"It was really nice for your friends to do this for us."

"Dimitri, they are your friends too." He gave me a sweet smile and we started talking about what we were going to do tomorrow. Neither of us knew but I guessed that Lissa had planned something. Dinner was served and we ate in silence, with the occasional comment about the food. Every now and then waiters brought up drinks for us and left hastily. I didn't know what was going on but I was happy for the alone time with Dimitri. Once we were finished dinner, we stood at the edge of the roof in each others arms. I knew for sure that he wouldn't let me fall. The wind began to get really cold and Dimitri offered me his coat, which I took gratefully. I stuck my hands in the pockets and my hand came across something square. I slowly took it out of my pocket. My eyes widening as I took in what I held in my palm.

"Dimitri?"

"Hmm?" he murmured looking down at me.

"What is this?"

* * *

**OOOOOO! CLIFFY! dont forget to review and tell me what you think. **


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! **

**its been a REALLY long time! I'm so sorry i haven't uploaded anything it AGES! but im now a senior and between school and work, I NOW HAVE A BOYFRIEND! YAY! now, i have been getting reviews trying to guess what is in the box, a lot of them pretty accurate, some... not so much. well on with the story and please read the authors note at the bottom it is REALLY important ;D**

**anyway on with the show.**

**remember read AND review. Love you guys. thank you so much for sticking with me**

**if there is anything you want to happen, let me know and ill try my best :) **

**love you**

**shannen xxx**

A smile spread over his lips and he brushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear. He shifted his feet nervously and slid down to one knee. I gasped and covered my mouth, smacking myself in the face in the process. Tears began to well up in my eyes and he began to speak.

"Rose, I fell in love with you the day I first saw you. You complete me in every way. I want to share every moment of my life with you, I will take care of you and I will never make you cry. I love everything about you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to never leave you alone, I promise to be with you for life. Will you do the honour of becoming my wife?" Tears cascaded down my cheeks.

I just stood there opening and closing my mouth like a gold fish. Concern crossed Dimitri's face.

"Rose? Are you okay?" I flung myself at him, smashing my lips to his. I had been waiting for this moment since the day I realized I was in love with him.

"Of course I will marry you." I replied pulling back only slightly. I looped my arms around Dimitri's neck and before I knew it, I was on my feet. A thin silver band slid onto my fourth finger. A breath wooshed passed my lips and my eyes goggled at the sight of my new ring. It was a simple thin band encrusted in tiny diamonds. Simple and beautiful, just like Dimitri. My heart thumped unevenly in my chest.

"Dimitri-" I began. My words were cut off by his lips.

"Roza, for once in your life; shut up." My lips curved up in a smile and my newly adorned fingers clutched his hair. My legs were knocked out from underneath me as Dimitri picked me up and swiftly walked in the direction of what I hoped was the elevator. I wanted to show my fiancé how happy I was. I pulled the room key out of my clutch and looked at the number.

"Room 204." I whispered showing him the tag. He nodded and continued at a brisk walk through the hallways. Finally we came to a tall red door and I slid the key in the smooth lock. With a click the door swung open and a smile creased my cheeks. Rose petals scattered the room along with tea candles. The air was heavy and smelt like vanilla.

"Lissa." We both said, chuckling lightly. Raising a foot, Dimitri kicked the door closed and placed me on the ground in front of him.

"I love you" he breathed, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I know." I smirked. He raised one eyebrow and pursed his lips. I stuck my tongue out and scrunched up my nose. I turned to run but he grabbed my waist and pulled me flush against his chest.

"What did you say?" he growled in my ear.

"I didn't say a thing." I giggled. I think the adrenaline was going to my head. He bit my earlobe.

"What did you say?" he squeezed his arms around my waist.

"Nothing." He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I beat his back with my fists.

"Put me down!" I squealed. He slapped my behind, taking me off guard. My back hit the soft mattress. Dimitri had a serious look on his face but his eyes sparkled taking away any menace that may have been there. His chocolate hair created a curtain between us and the world. It reminded me of the time in the hotel room. My hand reached up and stroked the 5 o'clock shadow coating his chin and jaw. His perfect crescent lips tweaked up with the forcefully hidden smile. I bit my lip and leant up to gently brush my lips with his. Dimitri was quick to react and gently squeezed my hip. He slid his tongue along my bottom lip, seeking entrance which I obliged in giving. My needy hands tangled in his hair and my legs reflexively wrapped around his waist. A sharp breath escaped my lips as his unshaven face ravaged my neck and shoulders. Dimitri's large hands skimmed my outer thigh and pushed my dress further up my legs. I hastily tugged it over my head and discarded it onto the floor. Dimitri's eyes darkened with lust as he took in my scantily clad body. Greedily tugging his lips back to mine, I began to undo the buttons hiding his glorious chest from me. He groaned and bit the skin that joins my neck to my shoulders making me squeal slightly. He tried to pull away from me but I tightened my legs around him, constricting around his waist. Successfully removing the buttons, I threw his shirt in the general direction that my clothes had gone. My hands slid between our closely compacted bodies and fumbled with the button on his jeans. I growled against his lips and forcefully tore open the fly. Smiling in satisfaction, I plunged my hand into Dimitri's pants and felt him stiffen slightly in hesitation. He pulled back for me slightly and looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?" he whispered huskily.

"Of course I do." I said stoking his semi-erect member.

A deep growl escaped the back of his throat and we began to devour each other again. The faint ringing of a phone began in the background.

"Do you need to get that?" Dimitri asked between kisses. I shook my head and clasped the back of his neck with both hands. His phone joined mine and we ignored them completely. A soft knock followed by a loud slam echoed through the room. Dimitri moved to cover my body with his own. I hurriedly tried to cover my almost naked body.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! What in gods name do you think you are doing?"

Oh for gods sake. Not again.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? Let me know. So i have had some trouble planning this wedding and what i want to happen and could use some help. If you find anything you want at the wedding send me a link and i will take a squiz. :D**

**Love you**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
